The Apology (Monchele Three Part Short Story)
by Gleezzz
Summary: A short story about Cory and Lea getting into a huge fight about the girl in Cory's photoshoot. Hope you guys enjoy it! xox Feedback and other ideas are welcome.


The Apology (Monchele Three Part Short Story)

Part Une:

It had happened. Finally. It was out and everyone knew. Cory had cheated on me. I knew he was too good to be true, I just knew it. I should've held him closer, not let him out of my touch. It sounds stupid in my head that he'd cheat on me, but it also makes sense somehow. Every time I go onto the internet, it's there. Everywhere I look there's an article about Cory and the girl in his photo shoot, news about them being seen together off camera, flirting and touch each other romantically.

I sit on the edge of my bed with my legs tucked up to my chest, my head resting on my knees, my hair clenched tightly into my hair, furious, as tears fall down my face. I scream out loud, not worrying about my neighbours hearing me. I get up and run to the wall, hitting it four times sharply with my fist and leaving a noticeable dent.

I hear keys turning in the lock of the front door. "Baby, I'm home!" I hear his voice. HIS STUPID VOICE! I don't reply. I stop breath, get off the ground, letting my clasp of the carpet on my bedroom floor go.

I stand in the doorway of my bedroom and wait for him to turn the corner.

"Lea?" he calls again. "Baby, are you home?"

He turns down the hallway and sees me standing there, my face drenched with tears, my mascara and eye liner running _everywhere_. My hair in knot, my knuckles white but my palms red.

"Don't call me baby," I say.

Cory notes the seriousness in my voice. "Ba-..._Lea_, what's wrong? What happened?" He approaches me slowly, looking worried and cautious.

"_You_..._you_ cheated on me with HER!" I yell. Cory's taken aback and jumps a little. "THAT'S what happened!"

"What are you talking about!?" Cory shrieks, stepping towards me and reaching for my hand, but I step away from him.

"Oh, don't you _dare _play dumb with me! I know about you and that stupid girl from your shoot! I've seen the pictures and read the articles!" I shout. "I'm so fucking mad at you! I'm so fucking thick to trust you, Cory!"

More tears pour down my face.

"Lea, I swear I didn't cheat on you, I would nev-"

"You would never do it?" I say. "Well, guess what, you already did!"

I push passed him, walking back down the hallway.

Cory grabs my upper arm, turning me swiftly around. "What is going on with you Lea!?" he shouts. I look into his eyes and see tears start to form. "Why are you accusing me of this!? You know how I feel about you, and I would never cheat or flirt with anyone because I'm _in love_ with YOU! Not anybody else!"

I sniff and pull my arm away from him. "Oh...Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I was wrong, then! Apparently, well I thought, that a relationship was about trust and honesty and truth and sticking with each other...we had that...I thought, but now you've just ruined it! You've ruined, Cory!"

"Lea, I'm sorry that you had to hear those rumours, but they are definitely not true! I didn't cheat on you!" Cory screams.

I wipe more tears away, turning away and heaving for breath.

"I can't deal with this now, Cory," my voice is hoarse from yelling. "I need you to go."

"No, I live here too, and I say we talk about this now! We're a couple, Lee, and couples talk about things and share things with each other. They love each other and they most definitely don't cheat on each other."

"Are we a couple?" I ask, turning around. "Couples respect each other, trust each other, they believe in each other, they love each other like you said and yes, they don't cheat on one another. I don't even _know_ what we are anymore, Cory! I need you to leave...NOW!"

"No, we need to sort this out. We never will if I leave!" Cory yells back.

"Fine!" I shriek, grabbing my purse and my iPhone from the table. "If you won't leave, then I am!"

I rush to the door giving, Cory one last disappointed look, before slamming it behind me and running to my car, keys in hand.

The road is blurry through my tears and I can hardly see. I try to concentrate on driving, but I cannot get my off of the events that just happened. I felt awful yelling at Cory, although he held too. I shouldn't have done it. I should've stopped and let him explain. My phone keeps lighting up, distracting me from the busy highway. I have this hateful, ashamed, guilty feeling in my stomach and I know I NEED to go and apologise. I quickly turn around at the next exit and drive faster, making up for the time I've just lost, stupidly driving away.

I finally arrive and mine and Cory's house and take a deep breath before opening the car door. I'm glad to see that he's still here-as his car is still in the driveway-and he hasn't taken off looking for me.

I silently walk towards the door, not knocking, opening it and walking inside. Cory looks up and stands up, his cheeks tear-stained, a confused, angry, sad, frustrated look on his face. His phone is in his hand and knuckles are white.

"Hi," I say.  
He doesn't answer.

* * *

Part Deux:

Hi guys, Part Deux accidentally got deleted because there was some kind of 'unacceptable content' in it or something. Sorry! It took a long time to write so I'm not going to write it again, so sorry. But basically what happened was that Lea and Cory got into another huge fight, Cory said he's sick of Lea saying he cheated on her and he feels the same way about her when she flirts with Mark, Chord, Darren etc. They fought and fought and finally, they decided to take a break for a couple of days, making it obvious it wasn't an official break up. Jon Groff came over to give Lea some company for the night, but while Jon was telling her about the events in his life lately, Lea feel asleep.

That's about it. I'm so sorry it got deleted I'm not really sure why, but that's a short summary of Part Deux :)

* * *

Part Trois *Final Part*

I watch TV while Lea sleeps silently beside me. It's been almost an hour since she's been asleep that I hear the doorbell ring.

I get up, careful not to wake Lea, and open it. "Oh...Cory."

"Hi, Jon, is Lea here?" Cory asks.

I nod. "Y-Yeah...she's just sleeping o-on the couch. She's been really t-tired."

"Oh, yeah, me too," Cory says, nodding and smiling slightly. "Is something wrong?"

I stop widening my eyes and nod. "Yes, I'm just a little surprised to see you."

"Oh," Cory shrugs.

"Come in, come in," I say, feeling a little awkward. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Cory laughs and I frown a little bit. "Dude, this is my place too," he says.

I chuckle. "Right, I-I forgot sorry." I'm a tiny bit embarrassed.

Cory walks over to the couch.

"How long has she been asleep?" he questions.

"Only about an hour," I respond. "You know, I think I'm going to head off."

Cory frowns, not taking his eyes off Lea as I walk to the door with my keys in my hand. "Really? Why?"

"Lea just wanted me to stay tonight so that there what someone else here with her, but you're here now, so I'm sure she won't mind if I just talk to her another time," I reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, no, of course I am...I uh...have a dinner that I was going to cancel, but I guess I don't have to now," I shrug, smiling.

"Alright, then, I'll see you soon," Cory nods. I open the door but he stops me. "Hey, Jon...you're a really good friend...t-to Lea, I mean."

I smile and nod. "Thanks, Cory."

I wake up after what feels like five minutes, but when I look at the time, it's actually been three hours...and Jon's gone.

"JON!" I yell, my voice a bit croaky. "JON, WHERE ARE YOU?" I sit up, pushing the blanket off me.

"Lea?" I hear Cory's voice and stand up swiftly.

"C-Cory?" I say. I'm glad to hear his voice but also upset.

He appears out of our bedroom.

"Hey," says Cory, smirking.

"Hi," I say.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I'm f-fine," I say, rubbing my eyes. "Okay, I can't lie...I'm awful, I've only had about ten hours of sleep in the past few days, I'm living off take out and television, I've had only one shower and changed my clothes once since you left...and I've cried and regretted what we did every day."

"Me too," Cory says, nodding. "I miss you."

Tears fill my eyes. "I miss you too." I swallow, preparing for what to say next. "I guess I need you."

Cory smiles, showing all of his teeth. "I'm really sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, Cor," I cut in. "I shouldn't have accused you of that, I'm sure now that you didn't cheat on me, and I shouldn't have screamed at you. I'm so sorry."

"Well, I'm more sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you either and I'm sure it was hard for you to see those pictures and articles and videos, but I promise you, that girl I did the photo shoot with, is nothing compared to you!"

I blush. I hadn't noticed, but this whole time we'd been talking, our bodies had somehow slowly lingered together, our faces were less than an inch away from each other, our legs almost wrapped around one another and our hands just touching.

"I love you," we say in unison.

I lean up as Cory leans down, interlocking our fingers and smashing our lips together. We pull our hands apart and Cory puts his on my waist, pulling me into him closer. I wrap my arms around his back, deepening the kiss. Cory deepens it even more, winding his hands into my hair and supporting my head in this passionate kiss.

"I really, really missed you," I whisper, kissing his cheek.

Cory kisses the top of my nose. "I missed you so much. I love you a lot."

I don't need to say anything back; Cory pulls me into a hug, kissing my neck tenderly.

We walk to the bedroom, our lips not breaking apart. That really was the best apology.

For the next couple of days, Cory and I spend them just snuggled up in each other's arms, talking and laughing, soaking up every lost moment of those four days.

"Those were the worst four days of my life," I say, turning around in his arms one morning about six days after we'd forgiven each other. "Being away from you...it really sucked."

Cory nods. "I know." He leans down, kissing me sweetly and nibbling on my lower lip. "Never again, okay?"

I nod. "Never again."

THE END

Hi guys, I hope you guys enjoyed it although the first two parts were a bit scary and depressing. Any ideas for any other Monchele Drabbles or short stories like these? Let me know xx

-Millie


End file.
